Breaking a Seal v2
by sandmonkeys
Summary: well i rewrote my story so here is the first bit off it. It is full harem, Swearing in moderation, Naruto hears voices and is truly enlightened. He is adopted by Jaraiya and is trained and tainted during a time skip, and returns to play
1. The World Went Black

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 1**

**The World Went Black**

**A/N** Ok well for those of you who have read my original version I hope you like this version just as much if not more. I changed some things to a darker mood and there is some swear words so do not bother me with message telling me I used the f word. I know I did I Fucking wrote it. Now I know where I am going with this and this one will be a full harem.

The first ten years of my life can fill numerous novels, could captivate the simplest and complex minds for days on end. But as eventful as my life was it could be summed up in a few words. The easiest way to portray my life would be using two words that clarify and show my true life so painfully well it was as if someone created these words with me in mind. Those two words were Pain and Suffering.

Everyday I had to struggle to stay alive. I wondered why I bothered trying to stay alive I still do just not as much. I had no one to comfort me I had nothing to call my own I was allowed to stay in an apartment somebody else paid for. I was allowed to be beaten, to be cursed, to be hated by people I have never even met before. But most of all, the cold void in myself was allowed to grow and grow.

Many people have tried to get close to me. At first I would freely give my trust and enjoyed the attention and caring I thought I received. It was all fake, every smile every comforting thing said everything. I was backstabbed countless times; I lost the ability to try to fill the void. I lost the ability to hope, to dream. I lost all expectations I had of everything. I only expected the worst. If I found some money on the ground someone would claim it theirs and accuse me of stealing it. If someone saw me they would attack me. Everyone was secretly plotting to kill me. Nothing was as it seemed. I became paranoid, I became a ninja.

Over time my paranoia was reinforced. Beatings and belittlements continued, but the weapons lost their sting, the words their bite and I became numb to the world. I started basking in darkness. It became the warm blanket I never had. It never failed to make me feel safer. It protected me from the villagers. It became the loving embrace I always wanted. It protected me unconditionally and never hurt me. I felt right in it, it was the one thing I had.

With the darkness came voices. I would talk to the voices and they would comfort me. The only memorable ones sound distinctly like a father, while the other a true mother. I talk to them when I can. Talking to them keep me sane, even thought people said I was insane fore doing it. So technically I was kept sane by being insane.

One day the Hokage took me to a doctor to have me looked at. He didn't trust others around me, he protected me like the darkness. But I know he is like the rest. He will betray me any second, maybe plunge a knife through my back, curse my existence, and try to burn me alive. I keep my guard up while answering the questions I'm asked lying occasionally to make myself look sane so I won't be forced to take pills. In the end the doctor said I was suffering from paranoia and insanity. I calmly corrected him saying "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." I meant it and hoped by saying it, it would get me off the hook, after all who would dispute the First Hokage who said the same thing when being called crazy for growing a forest in the middle of nowhere.

The Hokage seemed pleased at my remark while the doctor seemed a little miffed. I choose that time to make my get away before I was attacked by anybody. Every since I started hearing the voices I have been trying to find them. When ever I am able to sleep I awaken in a dark labyrinth of pipes leading in all directions. The voice calls for me to find it but I can not tell which way the voice is coming from. I apologies for my inability and continue searching. All the time thought the voices treat me kindly telling me they are proud of my attempts and give sweet encouragements.

I wake only to try to go back to sleep. The voices sounded so close. I want to find them; no I need to find them. I look around and make my way to the fridge. I find some food in my fridge. I hope it hasn't been poisoned and quickly eat it. I silently remember praying to Kami asking for my food to not be poisoned or tainted when I was younger. I know better now there is no Kami. People who are afraid of death created illusions of an afterlife to feel better and ended up pushing their beliefs onto others.

One of their strongest points was that demons existed in the form of the tailed beasts and that because demon existed angels must have also. And because angels must exist Kami must also. But I know the truth, the voices told me. Humans steal the earth's life energy and call it chakra. The tailed beasts were originally just the planet's reaction to too much chakra being taken from it. The planet struck back and tried to reclaim its life source. Over the centuries humans became dependant on chakra to survive and learned to channel more and more energy from the earth.

The reason chakra have elements is because the life energy taken is originally universal but when it reaches the surface in the forms of nature it becomes more refined. Chakra affinities are nothing more than figuring out how to force the planet's life force to become another of its natural form. Of course it sounds complicate when said like that but it really is just determined by how much chakra is absorbed through which chakra points. There are millions on the human body but only around sixty open and the others remain dormant, the ones that open determine what affinity someone has naturally. But the is an exception to the rule, someone made someone else jealous with a flash jutsu and the other person force themselves to learn it by accidently opening some of the needed pores.

Understanding the theory and being able to talk with spirits made me unnaturally attune to the planet and I can hear her cries. She screams for death of all shinobi and the return of her energy and I feel compelled to comply. The voices want me to also but they stay my hand. The ask me to wait until I can end all chakra theft and leave humans who aren't able to steal it alone so the balance is maintained.

No one would believe me if I told them what I knew. Some people had it half right and thought they needed to return the tailed beasts to the planet to return its life energy. They only believe this because they are so incredibly powerful that they started to hear the planet. Unfortunately for all of them they were shunned for their beliefs against using the guardians as demons and the villages ran out their strongest shinobi forming the Red Moon organization.

Others that can hear the planets cries usually are so battle hardened that they can ignore it or pass it off as reliving past battles. The first was a great man; he attempted to return the energy to the earth by creating a living forest. Now by living I mean really living, he tied the planets life force to the forest so it would use the forest to reclaim lost energy and create more energy to replace the stolen. I shake my head clearing my thoughts and remember what I'm doing. Must find voices… right!

I go to the bathroom and look for the sleeping pills the doctor gave me. I never chanced taking them before because of the fear of poison, but I need to find the voices. Without them I have nothing but the darkness but the darkness was not enough and little did I know I would gain something I never thought possible, the light.

(Exiting first person for now)

Naruto swallows three of the pills after skeptically reading a note from the Hokage saying he has personally checked all the food and medicine the boy had been given. The boy jumped under the covers to eagerly wait for chemically induced sleep to claim him. Slowly the boy's world turned to black and the all too comfortable darkness embraced him once again.

(Inside the labyrinth)

Naruto made his way towards the voices. He could tell where they were coming from now. They sounded so close to him. He rounded a corner and saw a white light at the end of the passage way. He sped up and hurried towards the room. The light got brighter and brighter while the voices kept egging him on. For better or worse he was going into the light to confront the voices.

Blinding white light engulfed Naruto and he temporarily lost his ability to see. Slowly his vision cleared leaving some color spots floating in his vision. He was able to identify a prison and a dark shape with red eye's leering at him.

**"Hello mortal. Bout fucking time you decided to show up."** sneered the dark shadow.

**"Now that you're here I can explain some things to you and tell you what you are going to do… and for Fuck's sake stop looking around like you expected to meet your parents or ****something!**** I created the voices to get you here****"** continued the shadow. Naruto looked at the shape. He saw the shield and everything quickly fell into place.

"So you are the great Kyuubi the greatest work of the planet." Naruto said it more as a fact then a question. "And I suppose that you needed me for something, most likely wanting me to give you control of my body so you can reclaim '_moms_' blood right?"

**"Well it seems yo****u were able to retain some of my teachings, and as much as I want to do what you suggested I can't so I'm going to do the next best thing. I will exit your body and remerge myself with the planet. Now I only waited to do this so I could tell you what the changes will be and to pass on some knowledge and a mission."** finished the fox. He waited for and received a nod of understanding before explaining in greater detail.

**"Now when I leave all of your chakra pores will open and you will eventually become an avatar like I once was myself. You will be immortal but can still be killed by decapitation. I will leave behind some knowledge on how to use your affinities in combination but it's up to you to figure out the rather violent uses humans have come up for them. I will also give you all the human anatomy and biology knowledge I have. I … um also I sigh I wanted to tell you to enjoy life a little bit and ****to try to find a little happiness. **

**Now on to a more serious note I want you to absorb shinobi's chakra cores and transfer them to the planet allowing her to over time suck chakra from humans and other forms of life to create a balance. All people have a chakra core but shinobi develop theirs allowing them to pull more life energy from the planet. In the end the planet can't reabsorb the chakra once it has been used so it just floats around the planet's surface and is absorbed by humans again. By using the cores the planet would be able to suck chakra out of the atmosphere and create a cycle that would allow shinobi to exist and would prevent the earth from dying. Originally the other guardians and I thought it would be better to just kill off all the shinobi but I have had ten years to think things through." **

The whole speech left Naruto speechless. He half expected the save the planet part but never thought anyone, let alone a millennia old guardian, would care enough about him to wish him well and actually mean it. Just the something changed in Naruto. The bottomless void just received a bottom and it didn't seem so deep. He had a purpose, a meaning for his existence other then the basic the basic human code of survive and repopulate. The void was sealed off and he realized how much it meant that something cared whether he lived or died, he was hooked to the genuine care and wanted more.

The two beings eyes met and they understood each other perfectly, one was ending their lives work for the other to continue,but it was more than that, Kyuubi wanted him to be happy as much as he wanted the mission complete and Naruto would do anything Kyuubi asked of him. They shared an understanding nod before Kyuubi dissipated into a red mist and for Naruto the world went black.


	2. The Roses

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 2**

**The World Went Black**

**A/N **Ok well thanks for the reviews. I know it seems like FF7 and it is kind of… I never meant it to be like it I just wanted to put a new spin on Gaara's whole "Mother wants your blood" thing. I'm surprised no one made the connection; he is in tune with the planet so he hears her cries for her blood and his demon refers to her as his mother. Well apart from that I plan to keep the story updated regularly and I don't plan on abandoning this one.

(Last time)

The two beings eyes met and they understood each other perfectly, one was ending their lives work for the other to continue,but it was more than that, Kyuubi wanted him to be happy as much as he wanted the mission complete and Naruto would do anything Kyuubi asked of him. They shared an understanding nod before Kyuubi dissipated into a red mist and for Naruto the world went black.

Naruto woke up feeling groggy and instantly brought a hand up to his head in pain. He sighed once 'Holding my head won't help… Tylenol… that's what I need' his thought process stopped when he felt a wave of information explode from inside his head clearing up all traces of a headache leaving him rejuvenated.

He got dressed in his only good pair of clothes, a white shirt and a pair of black slacks and headed for the kitchen wondering how he is going to get what he needs to done. When Naruto had reached the point where he was seriously contemplating asking for money from the Hokage, when he noticed a man wearing face paint with spiky white hair staring at him.

"Can I help you … uh sir?" Naruto asked while trying to figure out what he was going to do with is life. "Well kid you released a lot of chakra last night and the council is calling for blood so the Third is sending you away with me on a training trip of sorts." Naruto thought it out, one he needed to stay alive and the man was obviously a ninja so he might be able to learn a thing or two about the unnatural uses of chakra.

He realized he had an extensive knowledge of natural uses for chakra, which was pretty much anything that could happen on the planet while he had virtually no knowledge of the shinobi's use of chakra like making a dragon out of fire attack someone. That was definitely unnatural. So Naruto weighed his options and decided to leave with the man thinking he would be back in a year or two, never even thinking it would really take him six years to make his way back.

Several parties broke out celebrating the demons banishment when he left with the legendary toad sannin. They all believe the sannin was taking the demon off to his death and all hoped he survived his battle with the demon. Two people watch him leave feeling sad and alone. 'Naruto I hope you can be happy outside of this village, I'm sorry I failed you' sighed the Hokage. 'Naruto they aren't really going to kill you are they, I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to help you.' Hinata said sadly before running home in tears and locking herself in her room for the better part of a week.

(Six years later)

"Jaraiya you must be getting senile in your old age you forgot to give the two main characters a set age and you could have done more describing the waitress in scene three and the maid in scene four. Not to mention you completely forgot to state Mikoto's bust size." Criticized Naruto in a condescending tone.

"And that is why you are my editor, well that and the fact you can use kage bushin and proof read my entire story in five minutes." Laughed Jaraiya. "But on a more serious note how do you feel about going home? You sure you want to? We can always wait a year or two if you want.." he didn't get to finish before Naruto interrupted "Yes I do, Kami stop bringing it up I want to go back. Besides Konoha is the only place left where there is new game for me."

"Damn kid is worse than me." Jaraiya murmured under his breath. "Say something old man?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing Nothing" Jaraiya dismissed quickly. Naruto gave him a skeptical look before shaking his head and turning towards the village in the distance. Naruto grabbed a scroll off his hip and disappeared into the tree line. Jaraiya sighed and kept walking at a steady pace trying to decide whether he should go to the bath house or the Hokage tower first.

Naruto reappeared next to him wearing new cloths. He had black Anbu pants taped off with white tape near his feet, a white wife beater a size too small and a black short sleeved jounin vest that was undone in the front. He wore black shinobi sandals and had black fingerless gloves with half inch metal spikes on his palm between his fingers pointing towards his wrist.

Jaraiya rolled his eyes at how vain his apprentice was and pulled out a notebook and a sketch book. It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes when he saw the title of said notebook. 'How can he write his perverse note in a notebook named after a notebook from a children's T.V. show… seriously what self respecting person names their notebook 'The Handy Dandy Notebook'?' Naruto just shook his head and decided to go into the village early for some fun.

He closed his eyes and disappeared in a black blur.

(Somewhere else near the Hokage tower)

Today was not Ten-ten's day. First she had to put up with her insane teammates, then during team training Neji warped the metal of her favorite sword, which happened to be a family heirloom, by pumping chakra into through the sword, and now she just found out it couldn't be repaired by any known means. Yes she was very unhappy and nothing could help her mood and god have mercy on whoever crosses her next.

She was holding her sword in both her hands looking at it with furious teary eyes. The next second she was face down on the ground with her sword broken in two by the warped point with someone sprawled on top of her. The next thing she knew she was up on her feet being helped up by the person who knocked her over. She drew a kunai and slammed him against the was tears streaming down her face.

"You bastard you knocked me down and broke my father's sword. I'm going to kill…" Tenten stopped screaming when the stranger kissed her passionately nearly making her orgasm and making her wet beyond belief. It was the most pleasurable thing that ever happened to her and she was lost in it. Naruto walked around her and picked up the sword and cut his palm on it and held the two pieces together. After a second the blood turned black and spread over the whole blade covering all of it.

The sword was fixed and looked better than ever. Naruto extended the sword handle first saying "Here you go, I'm sorry for not looking where I was going miss… uh" he apologized. "Tenten" she stuttered blushing uncontrollably her mind was working overtime to recover from the kiss. After a second of silence Naruto started speaking again "Well I feel really bad about running into you like that so how about I take you out to lunch right now to make up for it?" he finished casually like it was an everyday occurrence.

Tenten just nodded not trusting her voice to say anything resembling words and built up her courage and latched onto his arm. She felt his muscles and couldn't help but be amazed, sure she was around Lee and Gai the muscle freaks but they had nothing on him, His weren't over bulky but were lean and compact and could outclass anything Lee could do easily. She blushed when she realize she had moved his arm in between her breasts and looked up to him hoping her hadn't made him uncomfortable. When she looked up she saw his impassive face giving her a light smile while looking into her eyes. He turned around and led her down the streets like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She wasn't paying attention to the stares of envy of the female population or notice the group of fan girls organizing a club. She just focused on his arm and how warm and great it felt. After a short walk they arrived in front of a prominent restraint called The Flaming Leaf that only clan heads and very successful merchants. When the two shinobi arrived a snobby waiter sneered at them "We are not looking to hire new servers at this time so please come back at another time."

Naruto rolled his eyes and unsealed a wad of ten thousand Ryou notes shutting up the waiter instantly. "Right this way sir, madam." Tenten's eyes widened before she adopted a smug smirk and allowed Naruto to lead her to a secluded booth. She started to ask him a question but realized she didn't even know his name yet and here he was buying her lunch at the most prestigious restaurant in all of Konohana.

So she asked the only question she could. "So what is your name?" She diverted her eyes away from him looking at the table. When he didn't respond she looked up at him, their eyes met Tenten's warm chocolate eyes stared into his clear violet eyes. A moment after making eye contact he answered "Naruto. Now feel free to order anything you want, I have more than enough money I only ask that you tell me about yourself in return and I will answer any questions you have along the way. Okay? "

She nodded and started telling him about her day and her crazy and asshole teammates, Lee and Neji respectively and her general hobbies of weapon training and shopping. As the talking progressed they both ordered the steak meal with a salad appetizer and the questioning switched over to Naruto. "So Naruto are you just visiting here? Or do you live here? I don't remember seeing you anywhere around Konohana before." Tenten asked genuinely curious.

"I lived here until I was ten then left with my guardian for six years and then returned today. He taught me how to fight and about seals. Really useful things seals are you can do just about anything with one." Tenten listened intently while he explained his life and perked up when he mentioned seals. "Yeah I know a little bit about seals I use them for storage for my weapons. I managed to add a quick release seal onto it so I can release all of the weapons at once."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response "Mind if I see your scrolls for a minute I pride myself for knowing the equivalent amount about seals as most seal masters." Tenten just nodded and handed over her scrolls. Naruto took them lightly and started to unroll them reading the seals like a book. Finally after five minutes or reading Naruto bit his thumb and started smearing blood adding more seals to the scroll. Tenten made a move to stop him but couldn't bring herself to stop him.

Another few minutes later the scrolls glow an eerie color as the blood was absorbed into the paper leaving the scrolls in the same state that they were previously. "Now the scrolls are indestructible, and you only need to use your chakra to unseal stuff, no more blood." He explained as if it was no big deal. Tenten leaned over closed her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, at least she would have if he hadn't move to his right slightly so she would kiss him on the lips instead. Tenten was moaning into the kiss due to Naruto using the same technique he used earlier on her. He calls it the pleasure technique and it sends chakra into the targets body and targets the nervous system forcing it to send pleasure signals to the brain in controlled amounts.

Tenten's mind was going numb as continues the kiss with renewed vigor. She somehow made it into his lap and had her lips locked with his. Without looking he left a hundred thousand Ryou (1000$ for my fic) on the table and used the shushin jutsu to teleport them on top of the Hokage monument. Tenten continued hastily kissing Naruto who slowly backed up towards the tree line. Once they made in to a semi enclosed area Tenten slid off his jacket and ripped off his shirt. She took a brief moment to drink in his body before kissing him full on the mouth again. Naruto skillfully removed her clothing save her underwear before she tackled him to the ground and started rubbing herself up against him. Naruto decided to have some fun with her and wrapped her into a hug preventing her movements and deepened the kiss to the point where he almost gagged her with his tongue.

She began whimpering in desire while Naruto increased the pleasure she was feeling through the kiss. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes with his forehead resting against hers. "How far do you want to go?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer but wanting to her it anyway.

"I want you. I-I want to go all the way but be gentle it's my first time." she whispered softly into his ear. Her reaction caused Naruto to smirk before he asked "Exactly what do you want?" in a serious voice. Tenten was at her wits end and decided to answer despite how embarrassing it would be.

"I want you to fuck me hard and slow." She answered with only a moment's hesitation. Naruto smirked before kissing her on the mouth chastely. "Is that anyway to ask someone anything?" he asked in an overly innocent voice.

"Please take me please fuck me and then fuck me in the ass please." She begged, she was getting desperate and was trying to wiggle a little bit to give her clit some much needed rubbing.

Naruto kissed her one more time before stripping her and himself of the remaining clothes. "Ok you asked for it." He half growled in a hungry voice. He rolled her over so he was straddling her and kissed her deeply before taking her virginity.

(3 hours later)

A very satisfied Tenten and a smiling Naruto were snuggling up against each other enjoying the warmth of each other. Tenten was happy she had such a great time and was happy her first was with someone who was soft and caring enough to make sure she enjoyed the experience and not just use her like she heard other women in Konohana were. Yes she was really glad Naruto just use her like a sex toy as the other women had put it.

Naruto was just happy to be back in the swing of things. 'Damn was on the road for week after that maid left my blue balled. I really needed this. Now what to do with Tenten...' His thoughts were interrupted by a soft tender kiss from a blushing Tenten. "Hmm Ten-chan do you want me to walk you home or do you have previous engagements you need to attend to. If that is the case I would be more than happy to help you with them."

She seemed to think about something before she gained a look of remembrance on her face. "I would love help getting home but if you could go to the café a block away from where we ran into each other I would appreciate it if you could tell my friends I got held up and had to cancel. Just look for a blond talking loudly with a pink haired girl that will be them." She received a nod for an answer before she attempted to stand.

She stood relatively easily but when she tried to walk she was reduced to a weak limp. Naruto seeing this scooped her up in his arms and shushined to the center of Konohana. "So where do you live exactly?" He asked. "Just down over there next to the weapon shop with the brown door and red roof, number 203." He dropped down and landed directly in front of the door and set her down. With one final kiss he disappeared in a blur of black.

Ten-ten limped into her new apartment and collapsed on the bed smiling like the cat that ate the canary. She remembered what happened and giggled profusely. She sighed to herself 'To bad it was a one night stand, well I can always try to net him for myself before some girl like Ino sinks their teeth into him… uh oh I just gave him to her and Sakura on a silver platter. Well one thing is for sure I will make him mine' was her last thought before falling into a deep blissful sleep dreaming about her Naruto.

(Just outside the café)

"I can't believe she stood us up like this." Screamed a feminine voice "Yeah how dare she, I was supposed to have bought a new outfit by now." agreed a different feminine voice. In the background he faintly heard a much softer and shyer voice trying to defend Tenten. 'Well that was easier than expected' Naruto thought as he entered the café.

He walked over to the table where the three girls were sitting casually before joining them at their table. Only one of them noticed but was too shy to do anything but blush and stare at the new comer. Naruto cleared his throat once gathering the attention of the other to girls. "Hi Ten-chan asked me to tell you three that she had to cancel." He clearly stated while making eye contact with each girl briefly.

"Sorry for you waiting for her it was kind of my fault so here." He said while growing a crystal blue rose in his left hand and a jade green in his right by channeling chakra into a rose seed just the right way before handing them to the blond and pink haired girl respectively based on eye color. His attention turned towards the last shy girl before leaning forward and kissing her on the mouth slipping a single pale lavender colored thorn less rose into her mouth.

_**Smack **_____

A stunned Naruto backed away from the shy girl sporting a red cheek, her eyes were tearing slightly and the rose had fallen from her mouth. "I-I always w-wanted my first ki-kiss to be with N-Naruto-kun" she said between labored sobs. "Y-you you…" she never finished her insult because she saw the mysterious man in front of her pull out a very familiar set of goggles.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, which received a nod for an answer. She gasped slightly before running to him and hugging him around the waist and sobbing out apologies and self criticism. Naruto cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss before separating from her mouth while still resting his forehead against hers. "I-I thought you were dead Hina-chan, the-they said you were taken to Kumo to be experimented on which means… oh god" he sounded sick at the end of his sentence and he turned around and threw up on the floor.

He looked back at Hinata with teary eyes "I-I thought… and Kumo… they were after the Byakugan and I… I… all of them using…it." Naruto was all out crying trying to explain what he had done to Hinata who rubbed his back lightly trying to make him feel better. "Naruto-kun what exactly did you do?" Hinata asked worried for her long lost crush.

Seeing Hinata looking worried allowed Naruto to steel his thoughts and put up a strong face. "It was nothing Hina-chan I was just surprised to see you here. Who are your two friends who have been nice enough to let me steal you from them for a few moments?" he asked trying to change the direction the conversation was heading. "Well these are my friends Sakura and Ino. We were just waiting for Ten-ten to go shopping for outfits for the exams coming up…"

She never got to finish because Naruto suddenly jumped up from the table and grabbed a fist that was coming for him. Naruto kept sliding back and forth dodging attacks from a green blur nonchalantly while messing with some small metal box none of them had seen before. He suddenly stopped fiddling with the device and music seemed to resonate from it. He suddenly disappeared and was sitting on top of a pile of tangled limbs and green spandex.

As soon as everything seemed to settle down another person charged at him with a handful of lightning (Guess who) while screaming Raikiri. The man exploded in a puff of smoke and hands grabbed Naruto's ankles while the man reappeared behind him quickly closing in with a kunai in one hand. Naruto suddenly glowed white and imploded destroying everything within five feet leaving both men knocked out.

Kurenai was shaking her head at the antics of her fellow jounin under the safety of the most complex camouflage genjutsu technique she knew. 'Should have made a plan like I said… idiots. Well once he reappears I will make my move showing up those two and get a bonus. Besides the Hokage said he was worst in Genjutsu so I have this in the bag.' Her rational thinking would have saved her if she would have remembered he took out the other two easily using their own strengths against them. To beat Gai at Taijutsu easily as well as Kakashi at Ninjutsu easily made those two skills incredibly advanced. If his Genjutsu skills were half as good as his other skills she would be out classed…Severely.

So a few seconds passed and the Genjutsu Mistress, Master of all Genjutsu found herself trapped in an extremely complicate genjutsu which bound her to the wall. Naruto slid up in front of her and place one leg in between hers and kissed her deeply using his pleasure jutsu to make a wet first impression. As he pulled away from the kiss Kurenai leaned forward trying to make the kiss last longer. This is how she found herself, leaning forward trying to kiss someone. 'Great' she thought 'There goes my Ice Queen reputation'

A second later she stumbled forward into the arms of her target and her lips met once met once more with his. He stood her up and held her hand and, in between her fingers grew a red rose from nothing. He released her hand before fading away leaving four jealous shocked and horny women.


End file.
